The present invention relates to a system and a method for determining the coordinates of impacts happening on the external surface of a body/vehicle, such as, for example, indentations of the external surface (or skin) of an aircraft following the fall of an object or a collision with a bird.
The location of impacts on the external surface (or skin) of an aircraft is currently carried out using a tape measure for measuring the distances of the impact with respect to references which are the structural elements such as numbered frames, stringers or ribs forming the internal structure of the fuselage or of the wings.
Such an operation mobilizes a plurality of technicians and takes a long time to implement, notably when it is necessary to erect scaffolding in order to reach a high part of the aircraft where the impact is situated.